ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairi
How Kairi joined the Tourney Kairi was born to the main house of the Mizukami family and was trained in the family's ancient art of hand-to-hand combat. However, Kairi lost his memories when he fought his own father to a fight to the death and for several years he has wandered the world, fighting without rhyme or reason. Only the words "you must challenge your limits" remained in his memories. Led by these words, Kairi thought that the only way to recover his memories was to follow the way of the Shura (修羅?) and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. As he continued fighting, Kairi's hair was turned from black to white and his body began to be covered in scars. Eventually Kairi fought his younger sister Hokuto on several occasions. Despite the attempts of Nanase, the youngest of siblings to stop them, this has been unavoidable fate for Kairi and Hokuto. With Hokuto under the Seal of Blood, Kairi prepares for his final battle against his sister. Suddenly, another woman named Aoi Umenokoji steps in his path to try and stop the blood from being spilled. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kairi holds his hands glowing with blue chi apart. After the announcer calls his name Kairi raises his right hand bursting blue energy as the camera zooms saying "Come and fight me." Special Moves Shinki Hatsudou (Neutral) Kairi moves his hands like a gun and flicks them, releasing a small damaging ball of energy. Mouryou Kasen (Side) Kairi jumps at the opponent with a flying kick. B can be tapped for Kairi to do two more spinning kicks. If B is tapped a third time, he will drop his heel on the opponent. Maryuu Rekkou (Up) Kairi jumps into the air making a blue fiery uppercut. Makuu Shihai (Down) Kairi warps behind his opponent. Kyouja Renbu (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Kairi rages, runs to the opponent and it he does, grabs the opponent. Then the screen blacks out as hits are made in a circle, then a final large kanji in the center appears. Then the screen returns to normal to show the opponent being blown away, while Kairi clutches his head screaming in agony. Shouki Hatsudou (Final Smash) Based on his second Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Kairi leans back and fires a large ki beam at the opponent. After this, he faints and is left vulnerable for six seconds. Victory Animations #Kairi moves and taps his fists together saying "What a weirdo." #Kairi crouches and raises his glowing right hand saying "It would appear that you can't hope to best me." #Kairi clutches his head and screams violently. On-Screen Appearance Kairi floats to his starting point and says "You should run before my fists tear you apart!" Trivia *Kairi's rival is a Japanese female practitioner of Aiki-jūjutsu, Aoi Umenokoji. *Kairi shares his English voice actor with Atlantis, Liu Shan, Amiba, Carnage, Kamui Shiro, Souichiro Nagi, Shuhei Hisagi, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Neji Hyuga, Roy and Nobuyuki Sanada. *Due to Kaneto Shiozawa's passing, Kairi shares his Japanese voice actor with Narciso Anasui, Purple Proton, Col. Seth, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan) and Greed. *Kairi shares his French voice actor with T. Hawk, Tumble, Swampert, Kir, Smithy, Captain Gato, Don Krieg, ReDead, Chojuro, Richard Wong and Kakuzu. *Kairi shares his German voice actor with Lu Meng, Million Gunman, Herry Monster, Tiger Mask, Cavity Goon, Herriman, Esidisi, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini and Dr. Peace. *Kairi shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Arslan, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Kairi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Terryman, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits) and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters